Spider-Woman Vol 1 3
. * Jessica mentions she was manipulated by both the High Evolutionary and Hydra. The details of these manipulations are detailed in and respectively. However, Magnus advises her that he only wishes to help her learn the truth behind her father's death. That night as Spider-Woman, Jessica breaks into police headquarters to learn more about her father's death. Finding the file, she suddenly becomes interested in the loud conversation happening in the next office. Listening in, she overhears James Wyatt giving a statement to the police. Dismissing this as none of her business, Jessica heads home with the file on her father. Reading it with Magnus, Jessica learns that her father worked for a company called Pyro-Technics and that he had ties with the Congressman. As she considers paying the congressman a visit her thoughts are interrupted when she overhears Jacob and William Dolly arguing each other. However, their spat is quickly dispelled by their mother, Priscilla, who wishes things could be like they were before their father die.Who Priscilla Dolly's husband is is later revealed in . Later Jessica goes out as Spider-Woman and confronts the Congressman at his office looking for answers. The Senator tries to shoot her, but she disarms him with a venom blast. As she tries to get answers out of him they are interrupted by Brother Grimm who bursts into the room. As it turns out, Wyatt gave Brother Grimm counterfeit money the night before and now he has come to demand more. When Spider-Woman tires to learn who Brother Grimm is, the villain attacks her. While they fight, Congressman Wyatt calls the authorities. Defeating Brother Grimm, Spider-Woman flees the scene when she hears police sirens approaching, leaving Brother Grim for the cops, telling Wyatt that she will be back. When the authorities arrive on the scene, the Congressman fears that Spider-Woman could ruin him if news got out that he was handing out counterfeit money and begins plotting to silence her. Outside, Spider-Woman watches as the officers take Brother Grimm into custody. Deciding that she hit a dead end here, she decides to investigate the only other lead she has, Pyro-Technics, Inc. When the police get Brother Grimm to the station for questioning, he refuses to talk. On her way back to her apartment, Spider-Woman is once more attacked by Brother Grimm. The fact that he is not in police custody and that he has an entirely different demeanor confuses her. She tries to subdue him, but Brother Grimm manages to escape and warns her to stay out of his business in the future. Returning to her apartment, she tells Magnus that she will investigate Pyro-Technics tomorrow. That's when they hear a radio report about Brother Grimm breaking out of jail. To her surprise, his escape happened an hour after her last encounter with him, leaving her to wonder what is going on. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * Locations: * ** Wyatt Mansion ** Dolly Household ** Los Angeles Police Departent Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}